Magical Moments and Mishaps
by AccioAirei
Summary: Dramione stories from A-Z. Through their life and woes at it's finest.


**Title:** Magical Moments and Mishaps  
**Summary: **Dramione stories from A-Z. Through their life and woes at its finest.

**Author's Note: **

Hullo, loves. Airei here with my very first fan fiction! Okay, maybe not first-first, I've written other crap in another account. Unfortunately it was flamed by anonymous little gits. So I'm going to say this once and you people best listen up. I don't mind flamers but _please_ (see I said please) use your own account don't go all anon and shit on me. Okay?

Good let's get started.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accio**  
_Fifth year, Hogwarts_

He was working under Umbridge's shitty Inquisitorial Squad under the orders of his father. On one faithful (idiotic) day, Umbridge ordered them to inspect all the students who were in her Undesirable List, or so that was what the toad called it. When they were given the list the second name that he saw was Granger's (Potter was first, of course and the Weasley lot followed).

Amazing right? Little miss-know-it-all-kiss-up got into a teacher's Undesirable List.

But when that infuriating mudblood decided to be stubborn and refused to let her bag be inspected with a rant that mentioned the unfairness of it all. He was then forced to _accio_ her bag.

But the bloody woman still thought it was a good idea to play a nice game of tug-of-war with him. She was pulling the bag from the right side and he took a hold on the left part. Pulling and pulling and pulling…

Suddenly a loud _'riiiiiip' _was heard from Hermione's bag. Out came all her books, parchments, and quills but there was one particular book that Hermione was grasping. Gasps and whispers erupted throughout the hallway; he rolled his eyes at them and looked at what she was holding. _'Oh shit.'_

Her Hogwarts: A History was ruined, the pages were torn apart, the cover was ripped and all she could do was hold her dear book as if it was Potter dying. He didn't really pay her any attention until little droplets fell on the worn out pages.

'_Oh Merlin no. No, no, no, Granger. Please tell me that Hogwarts has a leakage somewhere and it's raining outside,' _Draco thought.

One thing that he couldn't stand was seeing girls cry. Making other blokes cry was fine, hilarious even! But making girls cry? His mother will have his balls for this. Because contrary to popular belief, Draco isn't as heartless as everyone says he is, oh no, in fact there's more to Draco then meets the eye. And the fact that he's bloody scared of Narcissa's temper.

"Pathetic," Pansy stated as she took Draco's arm. "Too bad we ruined your favorite book, mudblood. Why don't you go run along to Weasley and ask him to buy you one, hmm?" Crabbe laughed stupidly, "But Pansy! The Weasel is too poor to afford that, let alone good robes!" Pansy sneered, "Oh, of course. How silly of me to forget! Let's go Draco, darling." She grabbed his arm and tried to whisk him away but the boy wouldn't budge.

"Draco?" The aforementioned boy sighed and mentally cursed himself as he walked towards Hermione. "Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy screeched but he paid her no mind. Once he reached Hermione he knelt down beside her and rummaged in his bag. Hermione's eyes, thought still tear-stained, widened slightly at what was in his hand.

It was a book. But it wasn't just any book, it was Hogwarts: A Revised History. And at that moment all eyes in the corridor was focused on them, and even Harry and Ron (who just now passed by) were dumbfounded. "What is that?" Hermione accidentally blurted out.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a book, Granger. I thought you of all people should know that." Hermione glared at him which made him smirk. "I know what it is, Malfoy," she retorted. Draco snorted as he held out the book and Hermione raised a delicate eyebrow questioningly.

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Here," he shoved the book into her arms and stood up. "Let's go!" He hollered as he swaggered over to Crabbe and Goyle's direction who shuffled comically after him alongside a fuming Pansy. The crowd disappeared one by one, each wondering at the amazing (if not disturbing) outcome of events.

Hermione shook her head as a small smile settled on her face as she fixed her bag and picked up her things. She made her way alongside Harry and Ron as they walked towards Charms who questioned her about the occurrence with Malfoy.

She shrugged in response as she clutched a small piece of paper that came with the unexpected present. Though she wondered how he managed to write that down and slip it in between the pages without anyone noticing… Perhaps she'll never know until she asks Malfoy himself.

_Sorry about the book. And don't take it as a good deed, Granger. My mother will have my balls if she found out I made a girl cry. Muggle-born or not._

_Draco M._

She'll ask him some other time because for now, she has a book to read.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well there you have it my lovelies. Oh and please follow me on Twitter (shameless advertising, I know) my username is just below this note. I accept requests depending on what type, okay? And please forgive me if Draco and Hermione is a bit OOC, but hey this is fan fiction.

**Read and Review.**

**Twitter: VoldyMoldyPants** (I'll follow back, just ask.)


End file.
